Happy Bithday Friend!
by Kat Winn
Summary: Sorry a quick story for one of my best friends ! Oh and sorry for the bad cover ;


Orithia's B'day surprise

It was tomorrow. It was tomorrow. Am I'm not prepared! I nearly pulled out Yami's hair. "Ow calm down Kat!" I completely ignored Yami and kept walking back and forth in our living room. "Kat."  
"Yami." I turned around and stared at him. We were in a staring contest. That is, until he pinched my cheek. In return I poked his, he pinched mine, I poked his, he pinched mine, I poke- you et the point! I sighed and sat down on the couch thinking. Yami sighed and put his head on my lap. "Kat, calm down you'll think of something."  
"What if I don't Yami?" I groaned and rested my chin on the palm of my hand in the arm rest. Yami snickered.  
"You will~" he closed his eyes ad ended up sleeping on my lap. I smiled softly as I glanced at him and closed my eyes, sending me into a short cat nap.  
An hour later~  
I snapped my eyes open. I've thought of the perfect plan while sleeping. Hah! I'm so awesome! I looked down and saw Yami sleeping. I stared at him with a blank face, I asked Fiona, my brown exceed, to get me a horn. She came back a minute later and handed it to me. I put the girl right next to Yami's ear and blew it. Yami jumped up and then went user the couch screaming 'take cover!' I chuckled. "O-oh...uh I meant to do that!"  
"Sure..."  
"What!? Speak up!"  
"I said sure!"  
"No I'm not a bore!"  
"No I said- ah forget it..."  
"What!?" I stood up and grabbed Yami by the collar and dragged him out of the house we built. Fiona followed us by sitting on my head.  
We spotted hot air balloons flying in the sky like clouds drifting in the sky.  
"Look!"  
"What did you say!?" Yami "suddenly" noticed the hot air balloons. "Look!" Me and Fiona did a face palm and walked towards an area full of hot air balloons. I turned to Yami and slapped him getting his hearing back. "Ow!"  
I smiled, " Yami go rent a hot air balloon for this afternoon at sunset." I pointed to an old man standing around amongst the hot air balloons. He sighed and walks over and talked to him. He came back a moment later and gave us a thumbs up. I smiled widely and grabbed Yami as Fiona grabbed me and flew back to our house.  
I rang a certain girl to meet us tomorrow a certain time. I jumped on the couch next to Yami and yawned. "Tired?"  
"Yeah..." Fiona sat next to me and hugged my arm. I pat her head and turned to the Tv as Cupid Weekly was on.  
"They aren't dating yet," me and Yami said in unison with a blank face as we stared at the Tv. I yawned and rested my head on Yami's shoulder falling asleep.  
The next day~  
I found myself in bed next to Yami. I yawned and got out of bed and walked out. "Where do you think your going?" Yami grumbled as e opened one eye.  
"A special birthday don't worry Master Yami~"  
"Hai whatever Princess Kat..." I glared at him for a split second then walked out the door down stairs. I dressed myself, had a shower, woke up Fiona and walked out of the house.  
We went to a cake shop to buy cheese cake then went back home to put the cake in the fridge. I put a sticky note on the box saying "Yami do not touch, do not eat or else face my cat army." I had a cat nap until it was the perfect time.  
Fiona woke me up and went to Orithia WindBell's house. I blind folded her and told Fiona to return home. I got Bell to enter a pink and purple hot air balloon. She felt herself float into the sky. Once we were on a hillside I took the blindfold off. Letting her see a magnificent sunset. Orange, pink, yellow and red painted the sky. She jumped up and down lightly and hugged me tightly.  
"Thank you Kat!" I smiled and hugged back.  
"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Bell~ Happy birthday to you~!" As if on cue, Fiona came flying into the hot air balloon with a cheese cake and candles on it. Bell smiled brightly and blew the candles out.  
"Thank you," she had a ear stream down her cheek. "Kitty~" We both hugged each other and I looked down at the cake seeing one slice missing. I pulled back from the hug and my eye twitched.  
"YAMMIIIII!"


End file.
